


When You Needed it Shouted

by kuki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Break Up, College Student Keith (Voltron), Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are childhood friends, Keith's parents are alive and well and he had a happy childhood, Krolia wants to cut lance though, Lance is the best friend ever, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Past Keith/Lance (Voltron), Past Relationship(s), Pining Keith (Voltron), Professor Adam, Professor Shiro (Voltron), Rebound Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, cinnamon roll Hunk, even if he cheated on keef while they were dating, i may have went over board, past Hunk/Keith, porn with way more plot than was nessecary or intended, she adores shiro though, switching POV, there is a lot going on for such a short thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuki/pseuds/kuki
Summary: Keith's love life is complicated. Living with an ex who cheated on him and is dating another ex, and sometimes sleeping with both of them is only the tip of the iceberg. When his oldest friend and secret lifelong crush Shiro's engagement ends suddenly, a lot of alcohol and very little self control ends up making everything so much harder. But things could just work out in the end, if he makes sure he listens and is heard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AverageBearStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageBearStorm/gifts).



> Belated Birthday fic for the beautiful and wonderful BearStorm. <3

It had been too long since him and Shiro had hung out, just the two of them. Between classes and everything else going on, there didn’t seem to be time for anything. Clubbing wasn’t exactly his first choice when it came to a good time, but as Lance had pointed out, it had also been too long since he’d had a date.

He looked hot, or at least Lance and Hunk had said so. And they were experts on him being hot, since they were among his closest friends, his exes, and his occasional fuck-buddies.

There was the stupid part of him that wished that this was a date with Shiro. He’d had a crush on the man since he was like thirteen. It would’ve been weird then, for anything to have happened, Shiro was just starting college himself at that point. Despite that Keith was old enough to drink now, Shiro probably still saw him as a little kid though. Not to mention the fact that Shiro was fucking engaged – and as much as Keith liked Adam, it hurt watching Shiro being so happy with someone else.

“God I’m pathetic.” Keith sighed as he climbed the stairs to Shiro and Adam’s apartment. “We’re going to have a good time.”

He steeled himself up, adjusting his jacket, before lifting his hand to knock on the door. Before his knuckles made contact, the door opened. Adam looked shocked when he saw Keith. Keith frowned as he took in Adam’s appearance. His eyes were red and puffy, like he’d been crying. There was a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and he was sloppily dressed like he’d gotten himself ready in a hurry.

“Oh, right… I-I… Shiro… is… I need to go.” Adam looked away, adjusting his glasses as he pushed passed Keith.

Keith stood there, trying to process it before walking into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. His eyes caught Shiro hunched over on the couch, and heard the sounds of sobs.

He walked over and lowered himself onto the couch next to Shiro, who still hadn’t seemed to notice him.

“Hey, what… what happened?” He put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder, and the older man jerked away as he looked up. His gaze seemed unfocused. Keith glazed over at the table, which had a half empty cup and a half empty bottle of whiskey.

“We’re done.”

“What?” Keith wiped at the tear tracks on Shiro’s cheeks. It wasn’t hard to figure out. He’d been through enough break-ups to know what he meant, especially after seeing Adam leave.

“Adam… he called off the engagement, he’s moving out… I-I…” He grimaced as he swiped Keith’s hand away.

He’d always seen Shiro and Adam’s relationship as perfect, the fact that they were calling it off… was unthinkable.

“Oh, Shiro… it’s… It’ll be okay…” Keith frowned as he scooted a little closer.

“He… we’ve been fighting a lot lately… he… says that I’m too focused on work, my career… and then…” Groaning, Shiro reached forward and grabbed the glass. He drank what was left and refilled the glass. “I took a position… a grant to finish my research – teach at a university in Japan and…”

Shiro had traveled a lot, wanting to see the world and work. They’d pushed back the wedding about ten times in the three years they’d been engaged, all for Shiro to keep working. Keith was under the impression that Adam was okay with that.

“Hey, it’s okay…” Keith took Shiro’s wrist when he went to drink more. He was already pretty drunk, despite appearances, Shiro was a fucking light weight.

“No, it isn’t… Adam was… how am I supposed… I thought…” Some of the whiskey splashed out as Shiro broke his arm free to drink most of the glass. Once he brought it away from his lips, he seemed to really look at Keith for the first time since he got there.

“Shiro, you’re a great guy, and if Adam isn’t okay to wait, then he isn’t the one for you.” Keith moved the tuft out of Shiro’s face, smiling at him softly. “You’ll find someone else.”

“Keith, I appreciate that but I’m… You know that I…” Shiro blinked a few times. “We were supposed to go out. I-I… I’m so sorry…”

“It’s okay, how many times have I ruined plans to cry in your arms? When Lance broke up with me after I found out he was cheating? When I broke up with Hunk because I was pretending to be someone I wasn’t with him? When Lance and Hunk started dating? You’re always there for me, let me be here for you.”

“I’ll be fine.” Shiro looked away, finished the glass.

“So? That doesn’t mean I can’t be here. You and Adam have been together for almost as long as I can remember; I can’t imagine how much it hurts.” Keith let his fingers rest gently on Shiro’s shoulder, hiding his own pain behind a smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You look so sexy. It’s a waste to stay in when you look like that. And I’m just going to drink myself to sleep. So, you should just go.” Shiro was pouring himself another glass.

Keith felt his face heat up, and even under the inches of foundation Lance had forced on him, it was probably obvious how flustered he felt. Shiro had never, _never_ called him sexy before, or any kind of attractive. Cute, or adorable a few times, but that felt more like how Matt talked about Pidge than how Hunk or Lance talked about him.

Without thinking, he took the bottle as soon as Shiro released it and took a few gulps before looking back at Shiro. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

“This isn’t…”

“Sometimes plans change, right?” Keith smiled at him. “We were going to drink anyway, and this is better. Now I don’t have to embarrass myself on the dance floor.”

“I think the way you dance is nice.” Shiro had leaned in closer now, one hand carding through Keith’s hair as he sipped on his whiskey. “I’d be the one embarrassing myself… I still am.”

“You never have to be embarrassed with me Shiro.” Keith felt his face heat again, and suddenly he was a little dizzy. He wondered what proof that whiskey was, to already be feeling.

“Yeah? I’m pathetic.”

“No, you’re wonderful.” Keith’s hand found its way to Shiro’s neck. Their eyes were locked and it was intense. Shiro was so drunk, and Keith was the pathetic one. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You’re right, you deserve someone way better than me. Fuck, Keith, I’m so drunk and so… I don’t even know…”

“Shiro, you’re all I’ve wanted for the longest time. You’re amazing.” Keith moved a little closer, his heart beating in his chest. Shiro was probably so drunk he wouldn’t even remember this in the morning.

But then lips were on his. It was sloppy kiss, but Keith couldn’t stop himself from pulling Shiro in closer. It tasted like whiskey and the flavored lipgloss Keith was wearing. They should not have been doing this.

“Keith, I-I… I’m sorry…” Shiro pulled back, licking his lips as he stared Keith like he wanted to dive back in.

“Don’t be.” Keith still had both of his arms wrapped around Shiro’s shoulders. Both their chests were heaving with the effort to breath as they stared at each other.

Shiro’s one hand wound into Keith’s hair and the other held the exposed skin of his waist. They both moved back in at the same time.

Shiro’s lips moved away from Keith’s mouth, leaving kisses and hickeys up and down his neck. Keith gripped on his shirt tightly, swearing.

Keith was way too sober to justify letting this happen, and he knew they’d both regret it in the morning. Yet, he couldn’t stop it. He’d been thinking of this for way too long to pass up the one chance he might have at feeling Shiro like this.

The hand on his waist moved up under his crop top – technically Lance’s crop top. His fingertips were rough against his nipples as Shiro explored and played with his chest. Keith couldn’t contain the mewling noises that he was making. How could Shiro make him feel so good with just a few touches when he was so drunk? Even at the peak of his sex life with Hunk or Lance, or Hunk and Lance, had he ever felt quite like this.

“Fuck… I’m so far gone.” Keith brought his hands up to cover his face when Shiro moved his mouth down to Keith’s exposed stomach.

He was now kissing at the muscles, lapping at his belly button ring, pushing up his shirt.

“ _Shiro_.” Keith whined as he felt lips latched on his nipple and a hand palm his very hard cock through his very skinny jeans.

When Shiro moved his mouth to the other nipple, Keith arched up and came. He’d never cum in his pants before.

“Holy shit.” Keith panted as he felt Shiro back off.

“You… did you just…?”

“Y-Yeah… I-I…”

“Can I fuck you?” Shiro almost didn’t sound like he was shit faced.

Keith moved his hands and stared at him for a what was probably too long. The answer should’ve been no. Should’ve been. “ _Please_.”

Shiro grunted and then got off the couch. Keith thought that maybe he’d blown it, but then Shiro picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. He was dropped on the bed.

He swallowed hard as he focused on Shiro. He started immediately stripping, and Keith started to shrug off the jacket – which used to be Shiro’s before he grew out of it when he was in high school. It was a testament how twink-y Keith was that it still fit him.

“No, just the pants.” Shiro licked his lips when Keith’s eyes went wide at seeing Shiro’s fully erect cock. It was huge in every dimension.

Nodding, Keith kicked off his boots and pulled off the pants, now stiff in the crotch from the load he already blew. Shiro’s eyes went wide as he saw that Keith was wearing a thong – that Hunk had shyly given him and asked him to wear once.

“Fuck, Keith.” Shiro crawled onto the bed, between Keith’s legs. He kissed Keith again, pressing down so the pressure was getting Keith’s over sensitive dick hard again. One of his hands was roaming Keith’s chest again, and the other was reaching out, rummaging.

There was a click, and Keith felt a finger at his hole. It had been a while, so he was pretty tight, but he’d cleaned himself just incase tonight had ended up like this with a stranger. As many times as he imagined Shiro fucking him, he never thought it would happy.

Keith was whining as he bucked his hips to get more stimulation as Shiro opened him up. This was crazy.

“Can I put it in?” Shiro asked as he fanned out his four fingers and spun them around a little. Keith keened at the feeling.

“Fuck me, Shiro, fuck me with your huge cock.” Keith held onto Shiro’s shoulders tightly as he stared up at him.

“Holy shit…” Shiro reached down and pinched off his dick. “Might… might not last long… been a while…”

“It’s okay… me too…” Keith tried to give him a grin up, but Shiro just pushed his legs back further and then slammed into him. Tears came to his eyes from the force. It felt so fucking good, and a little painful. But mostly good.

“Shiro… Shiro…” Keith repeated his name with a moan as Shiro repeatedly pounded into him. He wasn’t used to this intensity, at least on this end. He usually topped with Lance, and he gave like this, but when Lance gave, he was a huge fucking tease. Hunk was always so sweet and more worried about Keith feeling good than anything. But this was amazing. And he was going to cum again, soon.

Without warning, Shiro flipped them, without leaving Keith. Keith reeled a little as he braced himself on Shiro’s broad chest. Once he caught his breath from the shock, he started riding Shiro with just as much effort as Shiro had been fucking him. It felt even better at this angle. He was so much deeper, pressing just right where Keith needed.

“Come here…” Shiro reached up for him when Keith came with a few sputters off his hips. He was still trying to ride Shiro since he hadn’t come yet, but he was so tired.

They kissed lazily for a little bit before Shiro held Keith’s hips and slammed him down onto his cock, slamming his hips up. The force hurt, but Keith was putty in Shiro’s hands.

It wasn’t until he felt Shiro spill into him that he realized he didn’t put on a condom and he really should’ve.

Keith let a little sob as Shiro shifted them and the softening dick brushed against his sensitive orgasm. Shiro’s arms wrapped around him, tight enough to keep him virtually trapped.

Shiro’s breathing sounded different, like he was close to falling asleep. “I love you… Adam.”

Another sob racked Keith’s body as he tried to move, but he was too exhausted to get out of Shiro’s grasp, or get off his dick.

“I love you too.” Keith said quietly as he rested his face against Shiro’s chest.

Keith woke up to the feeling of something shifting under and inside him. His cock twitched from the feeling. He looked up to see Shiro still had his eyes closed.

“Hmmm, Adam…” Shiro nuzzled into Keith’s hair as he moved his hips so get deeper into Keith. He was hard again. Keith couldn’t help but moan at the feeling.

“Sh-Shiro…”

Shiro’s eyes opened slowly, and then went wide. “K-Keith…”

“Don’t stop. Finish what you started.” Keith whined as he pressed back down onto Shiro.

Nodding, Shiro moved Keith so he wasn’t inside of him, and off him. He pushed his shoulders and face down into the bed, crawling onto him. It wasn’t long of Shiro fucking him from behind before they were both coming with a shaking breath.

When Shiro pulled out, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “S-Sorry…”

“It’s okay…” Keith forced himself up, wincing at the feeling of the cum dripping down his thigh as he did.

“No, I was drunk last night, and I…”

“It’s cool. I mean, I fuck Lance and Hunk sometimes… it doesn’t mean…” He felt his heart shrivel. He wanted it to mean everything so much.

“I know, but I still… I used you as a distraction, without thinking…” Shiro was holding his head. “Even if I wanted to be friends with benefits, you deserve more than being a rebound.”

“It’s okay, really…”

“You should go. I just want to be alone right now… maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a while.”

“Shiro…”

“No, Keith. Just go.”

Nodding, Keith gathered up his pants and grabbed his boots. Once he was dressed, he looked back at Shiro. “I-If it helps… I-I… I really enjoyed it.”

“D-Did… Did I call you Adam last night?” Shiro didn’t look up at him.

“No.”

“You’re a bad liar.”

“See you later Shiro.” He stood there for a few moments, waiting for a response, but there wasn’t one. Keith’s heart had never ached so bad. It might’ve been completely shattered.

Lance and Hunk were only half dressed and making out on the couch when Keith walked into his apartment. It was surprising that they were up so early on a Sunday.

They broke apart when he made a lot of noise dropping his keys and kicking off his boots.

Lance wolf whistled, his hand still down Hunk’s pants. “Keith, my man, looks like you got some good fuck last night.”

Keith walked over, throwing off the jacket as he forced himself between the two of them. They both quickly separated enough so their arms didn’t crushed between them. Once he was mostly on their laps, he just started sobbing.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay… Keith, it’s okay.” Hunk instanstly started rubbing Keith’s back.

“We’re here, talk to us.” Lance was running his hands through Keith’s matted hair.

“Sh-Shiro…”

“Oh, shit.” Lance wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He’d been the only person he’d told about his crush on Shiro, so Hunk’s noise of confusion was understandable.

Hunk was still rubbing his back, shushing him. Lance quietly urged him to tell them everything. Once Keith was finished sobbing through the story – leaving out some of the spicier details much to Lance’s displeasure, they were both holding him. Neither said anything, but Keith appreciated them both being there to catch him as his heart shattered all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. Happy Extendly Belated Birthday (again) buddy. God the plot of this supposed to be oneshot got really out of hand. I'd blame you, but I doubt you're complaining about more custom made smut.
> 
> Just fyi, if you arent the birthday girl, I'm going to warn you that there is (somehow??? Idk) a part that is from Lance's pov - in my Sheith fic, I know. Also, like half of this is just Hunk/Lance/Keith porn... again, in my Sheith fic?? It just happened as I figured out story and it was thirstily approved by the bd gurl.

It had barely been three days since the incident, and Lance was already over it, and by it, he meant Shiro. Keith was basically catatonic, which considering he was a stick in the mud about 80% of the time anyway, was a pretty big feat. The guy didn’t look this heart broken when Lance all but literally ripped out his heart, torn it to shreds, and then stomped on the remains. His life was so weird, especially now that they were way better friends than they were before they dated and the best fucking pair of roommates around.

He could handle quietly seething as he watched Keith stare at his unanswered messages, his thumb hovering over the call button, but he couldn’t handle Shiro ignoring him. Lance had Shiro for a class, a really hard senior level class that he only took as a junior because Shiro was a teacher and personal friend – not in a give good grades just because we’re friends, but like going to each other’s apartment for private help friends. But Lance had a question, and judging by everyone else’s face, they were so confused they didn’t even know how to ask the question. He felt like his arm was going to fall off.

Eventually he wrote the question down and slide it over to the person next to him, who looked seriously confused as to what was happening.

Lance stomped down to the front as Shiro hurried to gather his own crap, his back stiffening when he hadn’t been fast enough to avoid Lance.

“Dude, dude. What the fuck?”

“Lance… I-I…”

“No, this isn’t about how I want to rip you a new one for breaking Keith’s heart – oh don’t give me that look, you broke it, trust me, I’m the grand champion at breaking Keith’s heart. If you want to ignore him completely because of whatever you have going on, that’s your business, but you can’t fucking ignore me in class!”

“I-I… didn’t…”

“I had my hand up for twenty minutes. Then when the person next to me put her hand up – to ask my fucking question, mind you – you called on her immediately.”

“Okay…” Shiro turned around to look at Lance. Up close, it didn’t look like Shiro had been getting much sleep either. “Lance…”

“But, don’t think I’m not pissed about the thing with Keith, because he’s like my best friend and I promised myself after what I did to him, I wasn’t going to let him hurt that way again.”

“You said this wasn’t…”

“Shut up, I’m angry ranting, and you can’t stop me at this point. Dude, even if you still need time, you need to let him know _something_. You’re his best friend, and it’s seriously tearing him up on the inside that he can’t come to you with how he’s feeling. I’m doing the best I can, but I’m not you Shiro. So suck it up and at least let him know that you don’t hate him at the very fucking least.”

Sighing, Shiro looked away, at the board he hadn’t erased like equations about space flight trajectory was going to help fix the situation. “I-I… I don’t know Lance…”

“Fucking figure it out.” Lance rolled his eyes as he turned away to leave.

When Lance got home later, Keith was wear Lance had left him – he’d changed and there was homework on the coffee table so Lance hoped that meant that he actually went to class. Staring at his phone.

“H-He texted me back.” Keith held out his phone when Lance fell onto the couch next to him.

‘Sorry. I need time to think. I didn’t mean to hurt you.’

“Well, at least he’s not completely ignoring you.” Lance gave him a sad excuse for a smile.

Setting his head on Lance’s shoulder, Keith whined. “I know he didn’t mean to hurt me, but that doesn’t make it hurt, ya know? I mean…”

“Yeah, I know. I’m an expert at hurting you, so I’m well aware.” Lance chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s shoulders, squeezing him. “But this is so different right?”

“I-I… I guess I finally had my shot, to really tell him and maybe he… I don’t know, it’s wishful thinking as usual.” Keith brought one of his knees up to his chest, holding it tightly. “And I just need to get this work done but…”

“Need some help? Even it’s just making you stay on task? Or distract you from that storm in your brain?” Lance poked him in the forehead, harder than he meant to.

“Ow… yeah. That would be a big help.” Keith rubbed the red spot on his face. “Thanks Lance.”

“No problem, you know I’m always up for distracting you from your problems.” Lance winked at him.

Keith pushed him away then with a groan. “You’re terrible.”

“Okay, I didn’t mean just with sexual shit and you know it.” Lance smiled as he watched Keith pick up one of the papers.

“Yeah, I know. I’m glad we managed to work it out and be really good friends. I have no idea what I’d do without you.”

“Wow, I think that’s the nicest think you’ve ever said to me. I’m touched.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

After that, Lance had worked really hard on just keeping Keith distracted. Unfortunately for him, not in the very super fun way, which was totally fair and understandable considering. Hunk and their other friends helped out too, even if not all of them knew the details of the reason Keith and Shiro weren’t talking.

Occasionally Keith would text Shiro, and he’d get a reply that was like a broken record at this point.

It had been almost two weeks, and Keith got up and looked very determined.

“I’m going just go talk to him. I’m going insane.” Keith pocketed his phone. “I just need him to tell me to my face if he’s done with me.”

“Do you want…?”

“No, I… I need to do this alone.” Keith smiled back at Lance and Hunk. “But you guys will be here when I get back right?”

“Yeah man, we’ll be here, and ready for bad – or good news.” Hunk smiled back at him.

“Good luck. You got this.” Lance gave him a thumbs up.

Keith had to keep giving himself a pep talk all the way to Shiro’s office. If he didn’t he’d lose his nerve and turn tail and run back to Hunk and Lance. He was so pathetic.

Someone was walking into Shiro’s office just ahead of Keith, and when Keith made it to the door, the blinds on the window facing the hallway were down. He could hear through the door though, just faintly.

“Shiro, you haven’t been texting me back… did you even listen to my voice mails.” Adam’s voice was clear, but very quiet.

Keith knew that he should leave, but he put his ear to the door instead. He felt something heavy settle in his chest though.

“Adam, you broke up with me, remember?”

“If you listened to my messages, you’d know that I…”

“Want to get back together, but at the expense of all my goals.” Shiro huffed, slamming something down hard enough to make Keith flinch. “I listened Adam.”

“Then you know that I still love you.” Adam spoke so quietly that Keith could barely make out the words, having to piece them together with context clues. “Please Shiro, let’s just talk about this, like adults.”

“I love you too.”

Keith stepped away from the door. He couldn’t have the conversation he needed to have on the back of Adam and Shiro getting back together. Lance had finally convinced him that he needed to tell Shiro his feelings, even though they wouldn’t be reciprocated. It wasn’t fair to any of them.

Not to mention that they were probably going to fuck after they hashed out the details. Everyone on campus knew that they’ve done it in their offices on more than one occasion.

Thinking about Adam and Shiro, and then imagine Shiro blowing him on his desk, Keith wiped his eyes as he walked stiffly back to his and Lance’s apartment. He needed a _distraction_.

Lance and Hunk were just starting a movie when he left, if he was lucky, they’d be up for canceling movie time to help him forget.

When Keith walked into the apartment, Hunk and Lance had vacated the living room, the movie still playing. Keith recognized it as one that inexplicably made Hunk horny, which is probably why Lance had picked it. Hopefully they were up for letting Keith join in. He was so hard from his imagination wandering, and if he thought about Shiro anymore he was going to have an emotional break down. Again.

And he wanted be laid not to cry so.

There wasn’t much noise coming from Lance’s room. Hunk’s heavy breathing, and a few choked sounds – they hadn’t gotten very far. He knocked on the door as he felt his face go red. Even after doing this what seemed like hundreds of times, he was always so embarrassed.

A few silent moments and then the door opened. Lance was still wearing his pants, though the fly was open. His lips were kiss sore, and saliva and precum were still glistening on his chin.

“Hey, you’re… back… early…” He reached out and wiped the tears welling at Keith’s eyes. “Did it not…”

Keith shook his head, he could smell ass on Lance’s fingers. “I didn’t get to talk to him… don’t wanna talk about it… C-Could I join?”

“Hunk? You horny enough to handle both of us?” Lance glance back over his shoulder as he put a firm, comforting hand on Keith’s shoulder.

Hunk looked over from where he was lounged on Lance’s bed, completely naked. He smiled at Keith softly. “If my friend needs me to fuck him better, I’m definitely up for a threeway.”

Lance grinned as he looked back at Keith, moving the comforting hand to the back of Keith’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Keith groaned into Lance’s mouth, tasting Hunk on his tongue.

“Why are you still wearing clothes?” Lance huffed as he pulled Keith into the room.

“Lance, he’s upset, we should pamper him.” Hunk tugged on Keith’s hand.

“I just don’t want to think.” Keith closed his eyes as Lance started lifting up his shirt.

Hunk kissed Keith’s fingers before letting his hand go so Lance could strip him properly. “Okay, we’re here for you Keith.”

“Is that permission to basically do whatever we want with you?” Lance asked as he got down onto his knees, staring at Keith’s cock as he disposed of the pants.

“Yeah, whatever… just make me forget… make me feel good.” He laced his fingers into Lance’s hair as he licked from the base to the head. “Fuck Lance, you’re suck a cockslut.”

Chuckling, Lance looked up at Keith through his eyelashes. “Guess you and Hunk’ll just have to punish me… but I was thinking… maybe Hunk and I could get in your cute hole?”

Keith felt his dick twitch at the thought. They’d never done that before, and if he wasn’t in a weird state of mind, it would scare him.

“Holy shit Lance, you can’t just say stuff like that.” Hunk huffed from over where he was laying. Keith glanced over at him and saw that he was holding his dick.

“What do you say Keith? Think you can take us both?” Lance was stroking Keith, still looking up at him.

Whining, Keith pressed into the touch. “Fuck, I-I… I can try.”

“We better make sure we prep you really good.” Lance lead Keith over to the bed so he was sitting on Hunk’s face.

They took forever with prep, Hunk’s mouth and Lance’s long fingers working him open. He came before they were satisfied with how loose he was for them. Lance was already talking about rounds two and they had barely started round one.

Hunk helped him slip onto Lance’s cock, kissing him through the feeling. He was their exception to their condom rule for extra-relationship sex, and it was also so flattering that they trusted him.

He bounced on Lance for a little before his hips were being held steady as he was pushed against Lance’s chest.

“You think you can take me and him?” Lance huffed in Keith’s ear as Hunk prodded at his ass with his fingers, fitting them around Lance inside him.

“If you can take me and him, I can take it.” Keith grinned at him.

Lance pouted. “You think you can out do me? I could take three cocks.”

Then Lance’s hips stuttered up as he let out a half-pained moan.

“My little slut, never satisfied with what he’s given.” Hunk chuckled as Lance whined. “You ready for me Keith?”

“Yeah, I want it.” Keith turned his head back to smile at him. Hunk took his lips to swallow the loud moan as he pushed in slowly, stretching him in a way he didn’t think possible.

“Crazy good right? Being this full?” Lance cupped Keith’s cheeks when he let his head fall forward, his chest heaving for breath.

“Holy shit… It’s _so much_.”

“Just let us know when we can move, okay?” Hunk was soothing his sides.

After a few moments of getting used to the two different masses inside him, he nodded and rocked back against their cocks, crying out as he did.

They both pressed in closer, kissing each other over his shoulder. Then they really started. The three of them were a string of curses, a chorus of their names alternating out of each of their mouths.

Keith came twice, untouched the first time, but with Lance and Hunk’s hands on him the second time. Lance came next, but was still inside of Keith when Hunk finally spilled.

Once Hunk pulled out, Keith rolled off Lance. He could feel how gaped he was, the cum pouring out of his ass. In the moment it felt amazing.

“It’s funny, when you top, you have the stamina of a race horse. Like you fucked me for like two hours without getting tired or losing your hard on. But when you bottom, you have a hair pin trigger.” Lance rolled onto his side and put a hand on Keith’s chest. Hunk crawled onto the bed on the other side and started petting through Keith’s hair.

Keith hit him weakly as he let his eyes close. “Shut up. You have the shortest reload time of anyone.”

“Considering you’re limited sexual experience, I’m not really going to take you as an expert.”

“No, Lance, you have a really short refractory period. Like… You were hard again when I pulled out just now and I came like ten seconds after you.”

“I-I… I’m not completely hard.”

“You still want round two?” Keith reached out for both of them blindly, content for the moment with the attention and the post coital bliss. He definitely wanted more, in a few minutes.

“I always want a round two.” Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s neck.

“We know baby, we know.” Hunk sighed as he nuzzled into Keith hair. “You up for another round Keith?”

“Yeah. Want to share Lance’s hole with you.” Keith opened his eyes and turned towards Hunk.

“I love sharing his hole with you.” Hunk kissed him.

“ _Fuck yeah._ ” Lance moved so he was basically on top of them, trying to make the kiss a three-way kiss. Three-way kisses were much harder to do than a three-way fuck, they hadn’t mastered it yet, but Lance was adamant that they were going to.

They cuddled a little bit longer before they made a Lance sandwich. Fuck, all Keith could think about how good it felt to be with his two friends. How happy he was when the two of them exchanged ‘I love you’s. It was so weird, but he was glad to be witness to their love, and participant to their lust.

Two more rounds, one with Keith in Lance while Hunk was in Keith. After both of them being double stuffed, it wasn’t the same, but it was the most used position. Hunk let Keith top him. Keith had only topped Hunk twice, and both times had been during their stint as boyfriends.

When it was over, they were all a mess, and as the high of multiple orgasms wore off. They were all too exhausted for actual showers. Hunk disappeared into the bathroom, and came back with three rags. Once they had all helped each other clean the worst of it, especially their asses, Keith glanced at the pile of his clothes. He usually left them alone to cuddle after. But they’d never gone this many rounds the three of them.

“Keith, you coming to bed?” Hunk asked as Lance spooned up against his back. They both had their eyes on him.

“I-I…” His voice cracked as he looked up at them.

“We’re not letting you alone after that, and yaknow.” Lance smiled at him. “Come on, get in on the cuddle.”

Hunk was the best cuddler.

Without a word, he crawled back into bed, pressing his face into Hunk’s chest as arms wrapped around him.

“We gotcha buddy.” Hunk pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. “In the morning, you can tell us what happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is in Shiro's pov

As soon as the words left his mouth, he heard heavy footsteps outside the door. He looked away from Adam as he glanced at the curtains blocking out the view into the hallway. Some part of him hoped that it was a student who wanted help on their homework, but he knew who it really was as he listened the footsteps get farther away.

“Then I don’t see the problem with-…”

“You’re right Adam.” Shiro sighed, rubbing his face. “We need to be over, this isn’t working. We’re not in sync anymore, we want different things. Both of us have been holding onto this way longer than we probably should’ve.”

“Takashi.”

“No, Adam, we’re over. Whatever we want to do otherwise, we can figure it out.” Shiro looked at him again. He really did love him, but the last few weeks, he’s realized how exhausting his relationship with Adam had been.

“What?” Adam collapsed onto the desk, staring at him. “Have you… already moved on?”

“We were together for such a long time, it’s going to take a while to completely move past what we had, but I’m working on it.”

“That’s not… there’s someone else isn’t there?”

“What? N-No… I-I…” He swallowed hard as he felt his face heat up, thoughts of the morning with Keith and the flashes of the night before going through his head. There was so much he had to deal with. Sorting out his feelings about the break up with Adam and the sudden realization of his shift of feelings towards Keith, and the guilt of all of it, he’d been a little overwhelmed.

“It’s Keith, isn’t it? Did something happen after I left that night?”

How did Adam always see through him, cut him so deep? He didn’t have anything to say.

“He’s like you’re kid brother.”

“He’s not a kid, and he’s not my brother.” Shiro snapped. The thought had haunted him for the first few days afterwards, but he’d come to peace with his life long friendship with Keith. “And it’s none of your business anymore Adam.”

“What if I want to be your friend, I want to help? Takashi, please.”

“No, you’ve done enough for right now. Please, just get out of my office. We can figure out things between us – without getting back together – later.” Shiro glanced back at his computer.

Talking to Adam, he wasn’t prepared for that. He had so much to think about, figure out about how he was feeling. But Adam didn’t leave him much of a choice.

And if that was Keith outside the door.

He really needed to deal with this. He wasn’t ready.

“Please, Takashi.”

“Go, Adam.” Shiro turned to glare at him, not sure why he was still sitting there.

Once Adam finally left, one last longing glance back at him, he focused back on what he’d been working on. His mind was racing. He wasn’t getting anything done, but he needed to.

It wasn’t Adam on his mind as much. They had so many good years, and terrible fights. There was time to process it, decide where he wanted to stand with his now ex.

Keith. So many years, so much they’d been through together. Being there for each other for every good and bad thing in their lives. Holding Keith after his break ups with Lance and Hunk, promising there was someone out there for him, who he could be with wholly. Keith calling him out on his bullshit after fights with Adam where he was in the wrong and supporting him when he was in the right. School yard bullies, and playing in the dirt. He could barely remember a time when him and Keith weren’t at each other’s side, saving each other.

“I’m in love with Keith.” Shiro covered his mouth as he came to the conclusion. He should’ve seen it before, but he was stupid.

But even if Keith happened to feel the same way, it was too soon. He had so much to process about Adam.

And after what Keith had said, that he sometimes slept with Lance and Hunk even after they broke him, it was likely he didn’t feel that way about him.

He was so stupid. It wouldn’t work. Just like it hadn’t worked with Adam. He couldn’t put Keith through the constant disappearances and moving and everything that came with what he did and what he wanted from his life.

Quickly, he got up from his desk, giving one last glance at his screen. It was funnily enough Lance’s grades. After grabbing his coat, he was practically sprinting across campus to Keith and Lance’s apartment.

As he knocked, he was panting, not even worried about catching his breath.

Lance cracked open the door, raising an eyebrow as he stared at him. He could hear slightly muffled screamo from inside. As Shiro looked at his face, he was pretty sure there was a bit of cum dried on his chin. “Can I help you?”

“Uh, is Keith here?”

That was a stupid question. Of course was there, that was obviously his music blaring.

“What? So you can make him cry some more?” Lance crossed his arms, popping his hip out.

“It wasn’t… Please, I just want to talk to him.” Shiro hoped he looked sincere, but he probably looked a little desperate.

After looking his up and down a few times, Lance sighed and nodded for him to come in. “Let me see if wants to talk to you. Wait here.”

Lance disappeared into Keith’s room, and when he came out a few minutes later, he walked past Shiro without really acknowledging him. It was a few minutes after he left that the music was suddenly off and Keith’s bedroom door opened.

Keith looked disheveled. His hair was mess, and he was wearing a bunch of oversized clothes that Shiro thought might’ve been Hunk’s. There were tear tracks on his cheeks, and dark circles under his eyes. Shiro could see a few hickies on his collar bones, and on the inside of his thigh where the shorts were riding up; they looked pretty fresh. And worse than all that, Keith wasn’t really looking at Shiro directly.

“What did you want?”

“To talk, we need to, I realize that, and I’m really sorry.”

“Stop fucking apologizing!” Keith balled his hands to his fists at his side as his bangs fell forward to hide his face. “Just tell me that you hate me, or that you just want to forget what happened, or whatever, just stop saying ‘I’m sorry’.”

“I-I… Okay. But… I don’t. Hate you, or want to forget. Actually I’d like to remember what happened that night, between us. I barely remember anything.” Shiro took a step towards him, but stopped short. “What do you want Keith?”

Shaking his head, Shiro thought he saw more, fresh tears on Keith’s face. “It doesn’t matter. You and Adam are…”

“We’re not getting back together. We both want different things, and no matter how much we love each other, we just aren’t compatible anymore.” Shiro sighed, confirming his suspicions about Keith being outside of his office. “Keith, it’s okay, whatever you need. I hurt you.”

“No, you were _drunk_. I should’ve never let you… You would’ve never had sex with me if you weren’t.” Keith glanced up at him, and yeah, he was crying. It would shock most people, but Shiro had always known how much of a crybaby Keith was, and it was endearing honestly.

“Keith. I love you.” Shiro was staring at him intensely, hoping Keith wouldn’t take it wrong. He needed to know he’d meant it, and yeah, he’d meant it like _that_.

Keith was gaping at him for a while, tears still streaming down his face. Shiro could tell he was processing, doing math in his head. He just held his breath, waiting for Keith to finally respond.

When Keith finally did respond, he launched himself at Shiro. Shiro almost felt back as he caught the small man. Lips were on his, and Shiro’s grip tightened on Keith as he returned the kiss.

“I love you too.” Keith said it quietly as he buried his face in Shiro’s chest. “Fuck, Shiro… I love you so much and I…”

Shiro held him as he heard him start sobbing. He must’ve been burying these feelings for so long.

Once Keith’s shoulders stopped shaking from the effort of crying, Shiro lead them to the couch and sat down with him. He soothed his hair with one hand while taking the other.

“Keith.” Shiro smiled when Keith looked up at him with big eyes. “What happens now?”

Keith blinked at him a few times and then looked down at their entwined fingers. “I don’t want to be a rebound.”

“I don’t want that either. Adam and I were together for so long, these past few weeks… it hasn’t been enough time to learn how to live without him, and I… I don’t want to hurt you with all those lingering feelings.” Shiro moved his hand to Keith’s cheek. “But I know these feelings are real, and this is what I want.”

“I want you.” Keith looked back at him, a deep frown on his fingers. “I’ve waited this long, thinking I’d never have a chance, I can wait until you’re ready.”

“Keith.” Shiro huffed, looking down between them. “Are you sure? With my work, and moving and being away and everything. You’re still, and you… Adam thought he could handle it too.”

“When I graduate, I’ll follow you anywhere. I can do art anywhere.” Keith squeezed his hand. “I’ve thought this through a hundred times.”

“What? You’d… just pick up and leave with me?”

“Why do you think I picked this university? Shiro, it was so I could still be close to you.” Keith rolled his eyes, blushing.

Shiro tilted Keith’s chin up and brushed his lips against Keith’s. “I’m sorry I was too stupid to realize what I had here the entire time.”

“You make it sound like your life is a Taylor Swift song.” Keith chuckled as he smiled at him, moving an arm to wrap around Shiro’s shoulders. “But all that, we can hash out when you’re ready for this to be more.”

“But what do we do in the mean time?” Shiro pressed his forehead against Keith’s.

“What we did before?” Keith closed his eyes, looking relatively content. “After the other night, I think we need to just get back to that before we try to really be more.”

“Okay.”

“If you give me a couple minutes to clean up, maybe we could just hang out, watch a movie?” Keith hummed, still not looking at him.

“So that was your cum on Lance’s chin when I came in?” Shiro couldn’t help but feel amused, and extremely jealous.

Keith pulled away, his face the reddest he’d ever seen him and staring at him with wide eyes. “I-I… uh… yeah… When I heard you and Adam, I figured you guys would have make up sex… and my imagination kind of went wild, so Lance and I… he was not put off by the fact that was crying about you the entire time.”

“He’s quite the trooper.” Shiro rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile. “Are you going to… uh… fuck him… and Hunk while we’re not…?”

“I-I…” Keith swallowed visibly and looked down. “I don’t know? Do you not want me to?”

“I’m not your boyfriend… yet, so I can’t make you stop having sex with people.” Shiro touched his knee.

“I won’t once we’re… official…”

“That’s something we can discuss when it comes time to that.” Shiro tucked some of Keith’s hair behind his ear. “Why don’t you get cleaned up and I’ll see if I can pick us a movie, okay?”

Keith felt so much better after he washed Lance off him and changed out of Hunk’s clothes. While he liked both those things usually, but after what him and Shiro had agreed to, it didn’t feel right to be covered in other people while he and Shiro were testing the waters. Shiro had decided on an old movie that he knew was one of Keith’s favorites, but Keith fell asleep on Shiro’s shoulder half way through.

The movie was mostly over when Lance returned with Hunk. They were both staring at Keith and Shiro cuddled up on the couch, and they looked more shocked when Shiro shushed them as he motioned to Keith’s sleeping form. Lance either didn’t get the hint, or was an asshole.

“Wow, looks like you guys worked things out.” He said it loud enough that Keith groaned and threw one of the throw pillows at him.

“So, are you guys like… together now?” Hunk asked, staring at them.

“No, not yet. I still have some stuff I need to work out before I’m ready to dive back into another relationship, but eventually.” Shiro smiled at them as Keith cuddled closer, blinking sleep from his eyes.

Hunk was smiling softly and Lance was grinning. After a few beats of silence, Lance jumped on the couch next to Keith and leaned in close.

“Okay, but what does that mean for our _arrangement_ Kogane?”

“Dude, you’ve been gone for hours and your _still_ have my cum on your chin.” Keith was glaring at him.

“It lasted through him fucking Plaxum, getting pegged by Allura, and frotting with me. It honestly impressive.” Hunk shrugged. “But, seriously, are we still…?”

“Well, while we’re not officially together, I don’t have a problem with you guys fucking Keith, if he still wants to.” Shiro looked at Hunk, not wanting to deal with the fight that was about to break out between Keith and Lance over wiping off the long-dried cum. “But as to when we start dating… if we can work something out with me being involved, I might consider letting him still…”

Shiro’s grin faltered as the others were stark silent. Hunk and Keith were both staring at him with wide eyes, and Hunk was sporting half a hard on. And then Lance groaned, pressing his face into Keith’s neck.

“Dude.” Keith and Hunk said at the same time, turning to look at Lance. “Did you just cum in your pants?”

“You’re not the only one who has wet dreams about Shiro, Keith.” Lance whined, still hiding his face.

Hunk started laughing, and Keith pushed Lance off him, looking towards Shiro. “You serious though?”

“We’ll discuss it later, when all this isn’t still so fresh and raw.” Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek. “I should go, I still have grading to do. And thinking.”

And some math, about a foursome. And masturbating, once he figured out the logistics of the foursome.

“Don’t make yourself a stranger.” Keith tried a smile, but he could see how disappointed he was that Shiro was leaving.

Shiro nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then he left with a small wave to Lance and Hunk. As he was leaving, he heard Hunk and Lance start squealing, and caught sight of them tackling Keith in a hug. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Most of the semester went by with things almost like they were before, between Keith and Shiro. They kissed sometimes, but mostly chaste kisses. A few more topics opened up, preparing for the relationship they wanted. About what they both wanted and expected from each other.

But Shiro was leaving over break, for that position in Japan, just after the new year. He hoped Keith hadn’t forgotten.

It was odd to not be thinking about holiday plans with Adam, figuring out when they were visiting each of their families. With Keith it would be so easy. Their parents were separated by a block, and usually had most holidays together already.

“So, Shiro… there’s something I need to tell you.” Keith said after closing his duffel bag. Shiro had been helping him pack up for break, and they were driving back together – though Keith hated the idea of leaving his motorcycle in the campus garage for a month.

They were official yet, but if Keith was okay with starting off long distance, Shiro was ready to start.

Shiro’s heart sank at the statement though as he set the hangers down and looked at him. “What’s up?”

“So, next semester… I won’t be here.” Keith wasn’t really looking at him, but there was a faint blush on his face.

“What? Like in this apartment, or like… at the school or…?” Shiro’s eyes went wide. Was he dropping out? He was too far in to transfer without putting himself back a year.

“So, I sort of… applied last minute for an exchange program… and I’m going to Japan too.” Keith glanced at him from behind his bangs.

“What?”

“Are you… mad? I should’ve told you… and…” Keith turned away slightly, hunching over.

“No… I just, I guess I didn’t really think you were that serious about following me.” Shiro closed the gap between them. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to.” Keith didn’t look at him still. “It’s not the same university you’ll be at, but they’re close enough that… if it’s not too forward, we could live together or something.”

Shiro didn’t have words, so he just kissed Keith. Keith happily kissed him back, wrapping arms around his shoulders. And they just kept kissing, deeper and deeper as they pressed together. As Shiro thought about picking up Keith, Keith jumped up and wrapped his legs around him.

Without breaking the kiss, Shiro moved all the bags off Keith’s bed before tipping him back onto, settling his weight on top of him.

“I love you.” Shiro said breathlessly as he stared down at Keith. “I want you, and I want you now.”

“Like… together?” Keith blinked up at him, looking totally blissed out already.

Shiro nodded. “I’m ready for use to be more than friends.”

“I love you too.” Keith smiled before pulling his back down for a kiss.

They worked off Shiro’s shirt, and Keith traced scars – most from breaking up fights had started with people twice his size, and muscles. Shiro loved how soft Keith’s touch was on him, never surprised but always captivated by the gentle side of his _boyfriend_.

When they got Keith’s shirt off, Shiro kissed and sucked at his chest, drawing out moans – and giggles as fingers traced the toned but subtle muscles.

Pants were torn off before Keith rolled over to his nightstand to grab the lube and hold it out to Shiro.

Seeing Keith’s perfect pale ass, he ignore the lube though and quickly put his mouth on Keith’s hole, squeezing both the cheeks as he spread them for better access. Keith moaned loudly as he reached back for Shiro’s hair with the other hair.

Shiro loved that sound, he wanted more, so he earnestly ate him out. Dipping his tongue and fingers inside, swirling them around the rim. He eventually took the lube to help the process along.

“Shiro…Shiro… T-Takashi…” Keith was moaning his name like a prayer as he pushed back with every shallow thrust into him. “Need… more… gunna…”

“Ready for more?” Shiro asked as he put four fingers into him.

“Want to suck you first.” Keith groaned as he looked back, hiding part of his face.

“Please do.” Shiro pulled his fingers out of Keith and laid back on the bed.

Watching Keith contort and crawl so his face was in his groin was so hot. Keith didn’t waste anytime in taking a few long licks up his length before swallowing it down. Shiro grabbed a handful of Keith’s hair and groaned. Keith kept eye contact with him the entire time.

“If you don’t stop, I’ll cum and then you’ll have to wait for me to fuck you.” Shiro managed to say in one go as he tugged on Keith’s hair. Keith pulled off with a pop and smile.

He was crawling again, kissing him. Shiro could taste himself, and Keith could probably do the same. It was so hot. Then while they were still kissing, Shiro felt a tight heat around his cock.

Keith threw his head back as he let out a moan. Once he was fully seated, he looked down at Shiro. “You’re so big. Fuck.”

“Does it feel good?” Shiro ran his hands up and down Keith’s back.

“So fucking good. I love it.” Keith leaned down to kiss him again, the shift making him move slightly on the dick. “I love you.”

“You’re so tight.” Shiro groaned as he started back up at him.

Keith rode him slow, moving with a quiet determination, and it felt so good, but Shiro needed a little more. He let Keith chase his orgasm though, they had the time to take their time.

After a bit of Keith going a little faster, a little more thrust than roll, he stopped completely, whining. “My leg are giving out… Need more…”

Shiro kissed him and slowly rolled them. Once he was on top, he gave a few rolls of his hips as he kissed him more. Then he pulled Keith’s ass up off the bed and went to town. He pounded him, prepared for Keith to tell him to stop.

But Keith just moaned, reaching back to hold the headboard. His dick spurted and his body spasmed after a few hard thrusts. “D-Don’t stop.”

So Shiro didn’t. He kept up the brutal pace until Keith and him were releasing at the same time. They both came screaming the other’s name.

Shiro gently set Keith down and collapsed on top of him, not pulling out.

Keith was breathing heavily, his eyes rolled back in his skull. Once he finally came down from his orgasm high, he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and wiggled his hips with an uncomfortable whine. “You don’t like pulling out afterwards huh?”

“Oh… sorry, I… I just like having…” Shiro swallowed hard moving to pull out. “A cockwarmer after.”

Humming, Keith stared at him hard. “I guess I can get behind being your cockwarmer.”

Shiro paused and then smiled at him softly, before leaning back down to kiss him. “I love you Keith.”

“Love you too Takashi.” Keith chuckled as he smiled back at him. “We need to shower before we head home. I’m not doing that car ride with cum in my ass again.”

“ _Again_?”

*-*-*-*-*-*

Shiro had been in Japan for almost a month and Keith had only flown in a few days ago, an he’d only had one day of classes so far.

“Okay, so everyone just kind of assumes that I’m fluent in Japanese. Obviously I know enough, but…” Keith whined as he settled against him on the couch of their apartment.

Shiro chuckled. Both his parents were from Japan, so he knew most of the language. He wasn’t fluent, but he was a first generation Japanese-American, so he got why everyone thought he’d understand. “I mean, you do look Japanese.”

“I’m a quarter Korean.” Keith hit Shiro with a pout. “I’m mostly white, I don’t look that Asian.”

“I’m pretty sure Krolia is a literal alien, but whatever.”

Keith hit him again.

“I’m mostly kidding.” Shiro grinned at him and then told him ‘I love you’ in Japanese.

“I know that one.” Keith rolled his eyes this time before kissing him. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: [parsimoniousbitch](http://parsimoniousbitch.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [@kukiwrites](https://twitter.com/kukiwrites)


End file.
